


Zero to Sixty in 3.2

by Antarctica_or_bust



Series: All I Ever Was [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Raleigh Becket, But Opie will have none of that, Chuck Lives, Coda, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fix-It, Friendship, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, POV Raleigh Becket, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raleigh has self-esteem issues, Rimming, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: Jax and Opie have been apart for much too long.(In which there are feelings and then porn.)





	Zero to Sixty in 3.2

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins right after the 1st fic of this series because I have written this whole thing out of order and the opening probably won’t make much sense if you don’t read that story first. But if you're just here for the smut, feel free to skip ahead.

“You better get some sleep, kid,” Opie says when Chuck stops in the middle of a sentence and lets out a giant yawn.

“But you haven’t finished your story,” the younger man protests. “And I’m not tired anyway.”

“Sure, that’s why you’re swaying on your feet,” Raleigh retorts from his position on the bed. “If you don’t go now, you’ll probably pass out in the corridor and I don't want your old man to be pissed at me again.”

“Don’t worry, Chuckles. I won’t leave you hanging. Just find me in the morning and I’ll tell you how it ends,” Opie promises and Chuck is definitely tired since he doesn’t even complain about the nickname. He simply lets the older man steer him toward the door and Raleigh feels a swell of fondness for them both. His friend has taken to Chuck like he would to a lost puppy, welcoming the Aussie without a moment’s hesitation. Only the same firm kindness that the ranger's missed so much.

Honestly, the kid seems a little blindsided, his obvious uncertainty reminding Raleigh of just how young his colleague is. No wonder Chuck was freaking out about the future; he’s been fighting Kaiju pretty much since puberty and he probably never stopped to wonder what would happen afterward.

 _Well, we’ll just have to help him,_ Raleigh decides. His remaining irritation had dissolved while he was sitting at Chuck’s bedside — sure the kid could be an ass, but the blond is fairly sure that he just needs some socializing and it’s not as though he hasn’t done some stupid things himself. As the king of bad decisions, the ranger would prefer to send Chuck down another path.

“All right, all right, I’m going. I know old blokes like you still need your beauty sleep,” the Aussie grumbles as he finally lets Opie nudge him out into the hall. The other man watches him leave for a moment, waiting until he's sure that Chuck won't actually pass out before locking the door and turning back to Raleigh.

“Man, that kid is stubborn. I thought he’d never leave.”

“You’re the one who kept telling him stories about the old days,” the ranger replies, propping himself up on his elbows. “Did you really have to give him _all_ the details about my screwed up life?”

“I sort of thought that was the point,” Opie says with a wry smile. “Explain about your past to make the kid feel better. I didn't hear you complaining when I was ragging on myself. And don’t get me wrong, Chuckles there is adorable. But I was kind of hoping we'd have some time alone tonight.”

Raleigh knows that tone. He knows it very well and he lets his legs fall open in silent invitation. Opie moves to stand between his thighs and the blond reaches out to grab him, caught between desire and the niggling fear that this has to be a dream. Although he'd kissed his friend before, he'd been caught up in the moment and now the doubts are rolling in. Raleigh used to imagine Opie coming for him during long nights on the Wall. He'd dreamed of forgiveness, of hugs and heated kisses, and the ranger keeps expecting to snap awake again.

Except... if this were a dream, Raleigh's scars would not be aching. The blond would not be hesitating — honestly, he and Ope would already be naked — and so maybe this is real.

“You're thinking too much again,” the other man murmurs, cupping his cheek with one rough hand. “What's weighing on your mind?”

“Sorry, Ope. It's nothing,” Raleigh tells him even as he leans into the touch. But Opie just gives him a pointed look; he's always been able to read the blond too well. “I'm just... are you sure about this? I'm not exactly a great catch.”

“Says the guy who saved the world,” Opie snorts. “Or did you forget that part already?”

“How can I when I've got the scars to prove it?” he replies a little bitterly. Opie is leaning over him and Raleigh really wants to kiss him. He'd barely have to move and he knows his friend would let him. They could fall into bed together, using sex to quell the questions like he's done so many times before. But Raleigh knows where that path leads and he's so very tired of living on false hopes. “I know you said you want me, but you could do much better than a washed up Jaeger pilot. You shouldn't tie your life to mine.”

“One of these days you might believe me when I say you're wonderful,” Opie sighs before kneeling down to look the blond straight in the eye. “Everyone has baggage, Jax. That's what makes us interesting. And it's not like I'm such an amazing catch myself: unemployed, divorced, a former convict — I'm sure the media will have a field day when I show up on your arm.”

“Because they're idiots!” the ranger bursts out. “You're the best man I know, Ope. You always have been. I'm the one who doesn't measure up, always running from my problems when you were brave enough to stay and take responsibility.”

“All right, then, you don't deserve me,” his friend concedes and Raleigh flinches back, unable to hide the sting even though that's what he wanted. _Wasn't it?_ “But if I'm so fantastic, I must deserve some happiness.”

“Of course you do, Ope. Anything, just name it and it's yours,” he promises. Opie's done so much for him; the least that he can do is try to give a little back.

“Good, 'cause I want _you,_ ” the other man says, cupping Raleigh's face between his hands. “You're all I've ever wanted, though I was too young and dumb to tell you. I've loved you for decades, you stupid fuck, and I'm sick of all this pining. So, fine, you made mistakes and now you think you're worthless. Which is bullshit, by the way, but I'll argue the point later. You said _anything_ , Jax, and I'm not letting you go unless you truly do not want me. Don't think of me as your reward, babe, just think of you as mine.”

Raleigh stares at Opie in shock, as surprised by the sudden speech as the sentiment behind it. Although his friend could shoot shit with the best of them, he’s never been one much for talking otherwise.

But this... Raleigh can't doubt this. He knows all of Opie's tells and the other man's not lying. Opie wants him — Opie _loves_ him — and he truly would do anything to make his best friend happy. So maybe he can actually have the future that he's dreamed of; maybe it's okay for the ranger to be selfish, just this once.

“Fuck, I love you too,” Raleigh murmurs before surging forward to kiss Opie hungrily. The other man meets him halfway, one arm sliding around his waist while the other holds him still. He devours Raleigh's mouth, lips soft and yet demanding, and the blond yields willingly. He likes being manhandled, likes being held down, and he trusts his friend enough to give up that control. Because he knows Opie and even when the other man is pushing all his limits, he’s only rough when Raleigh begs.

So the ranger deepens their kiss, tangling their tongues together as his fingers thread through Opie's hair. He let out a low moan at the rough drag of stubble and the other man swallows the sound before nipping at his lips. The bite makes Raleigh shiver, his whole body flushing with another wave of heat. Every place that Opie touches is wired to his cock and he doesn’t resist when his friend sinks back onto his heels, pulling the ranger off the bed to sprawl across his lap. 

“Please, Ope,” Raleigh murmurs, grinding his length against Opie's thigh. “I want to feel you. I want to feel your cock for _days_.”

The pressure makes him ache, his dick straining against the zipper of his jeans. He's missed this too much, missed the heat and rough desire and the taste of Opie's skin. No one else has touched him in forever. Only a few faceless strangers, cold and soon forgotten when he couldn't bear the loneliness. Even then, it was Opie he remembered. The thought of Ope that made him burn when he took himself in hand.

However, none of those fantasies did his best friend justice and Raleigh shudders when the other man slides one hand beneath his shirt. Every touch is so much sharper than his well-worn memories: the hard line of Opie's leg and the sound of his harsh breathing, the heated press of lips on Raleigh's skin. Opie's fingers dig into his back, five points of perfect pressure, and the hint of pain just makes the ranger groan.

“Fuck, babe, that mouth of yours,” Opie growls, his teeth scraping Raleigh's neck. “You're so fucking perfect, the way you beg for me. I should put those lips to better use, stuff my cock between them until you can barely breathe. You always looked so good down on your knees.”

“Yes, please, I want to suck you,” the blond whimpers. He scrabbles blind at the other man's jeans, managing to pop two buttons through sheer determination before frustration overwhelms him. Raleigh mutters a curse under his breath and yanks at the fabric, unwilling to move away from Ope so he can do this properly.

“Easy, Jax, you'll break 'em and I've only got one pair,” his friend says, grabbing Raleigh's hands to hold them still. The other man pushes him back a little and then opens up his jeans, shoving the fabric his hips until his cock pops free.

Opie's dick is gorgeous, not too long but thick around, and it makes the blond's mouth water. He remembers the stretch, the _ache_ as his best friend slid inside him, and he drops onto his stomach hungrily.

Raleigh sprawls across Opie's legs, breathing in the scent of his arousal. It's heavy on his tongue, rich and intoxicating, and he wants to savor this. So the ranger nuzzles Opie's crotch, enjoying every twitch and shudder underneath his hands.

“Come on, babe. You're killing me,” the other man groans and the blond takes pity on him. He leans in and swallows as much of Opie's cock as possible, coughing a bit when the head taps the back of his throat. Raleigh is out of practice but he doesn't let that stop him. He just wraps his lips over his teeth and bobs his head down slowly, letting himself get used to the sensation. Opie tastes like home, a little gross but comforting, and the ranger pushes down until he gags. He chokes and coughs again but the lack of air only makes his own dick harder and he doesn't want to stop.

“Fuck me, Ope,” Raleigh gasps, pulling back to breathe. “Use my mouth just like you promised. Shove your cock straight down my throat.”

The other man groans at the words and his dick twitches under Raleigh's hand. But he hesitates even as his fingers tighten to the point of pain in the blond's hair.

“You sure, Jax?” he asks. “You know I love to make you scream, but you were in the hospital a bit ago. I don’t want to send you back.”

“I can take it, Opie. Please,” Raleigh answers, putting every ounce of need into his voice. “I trust you not to hurt me. I've always trusted you.”

“All right then. You better hold on, babe, cause I'm gonna ride you hard and fast,” the other man says and like a switch has flipped inside him, there's nothing but desire in his eyes. Opie's voice is heat and promise as it strokes across Raleigh's skin. He lets himself sink into the sound, relaxing into Opie's touch as his friend begins to thrust.

The first few thrusts are teasing, testing the ranger's limits, and he gags on the wet slide of Opie's cock. But Raleigh doesn't try to pull back as the other man holds him still. He wants his friend to use him, to take control out of his hands.

“Look how gorgeous you are,” Opie growls, moving his hips faster. “Those pretty lip wrapping around my cock. You're so hungry for it, so desperate. Gonna make you burn for me. Stretch you wide and fuck you open, love you till you're dripping with my seed.”

The other man shoves deeper until the blond's drowning in the scent of him, the heat within his body and the sharp ache in his jaw. Raleigh's getting desperate but he doesn't touch himself. Instead, he wraps his hands around Opie's thighs. The ranger doesn't want this to end. He wants to stay forever, lie here until his friend has soaked into his skin. Although in truth, the other man is in his heart already. He's been there since the beginning. Since two stupid kids fell in love and didn't even realize, too caught up in the people they were supposed to be.

“Fuck, babe, it's been too long,” Opie murmurs after a particularly sharp thrust rips a groan from Raleigh's throat.

The other man is getting close now, his rhythm growing ragged, but the ranger holds him tighter when he starts to pull away. Raleigh moans around his length, a wordless plea for more, and his friend gives a low chuckle at his eagerness.

“So greedy,” Opie murmurs, pressing his thumb against the stretch of Raleigh's lips. His eyes are nearly black and he shudders when the blond nuzzles at his hand. “All right, Jax. You've got it. Who am I to argue when you ask so prettily? Consider this a preview of the fuck you've got in store.”

He cups the back of the blond's head and shove him down until he's gagging. Opie holds him there, his grip firm but not so tight that the ranger can't break free.

Raleigh doesn't even try.

This is exactly what he wants. He wants Opie to fuck his face, thrusting that thick cock between his lips as fast as possible. He wants to gasp for air, slick and spit dripping from the corners of his mouth, and he groans with abandon when the head of Opie's length drives down his throat. Raleigh swallows as best he can, trying to take him even deeper, and then gives a long low hum. The other man bucks at the sound, his cock jerking forward as he cums in the blond's mouth.

The ranger chokes on the sudden rush of fluid and he knows his face is probably a disaster when he finally pulls away. But the thought just makes him harder. He rocks his hips against Opie's leg, so close that he can taste it, and it doesn't take long before he's spilling in his jeans.

Raleigh presses his face to the other man's stomach, panting softly as he waits for his heart rate to slow down. He feels like a teenager, all giddy and eager with desire, and he knows it won't be long before he's ready for round two.

“Come on, Jax. Budge up,” Opie tells him, gentle hands lifting the blond up to his knees. “We're both too old to be fucking on the floor. Not if we still want to be walking in the morning.”

“Pretty sure I'll be limping either way,” Raleigh smirks and he loves the way that Opie's eyes go dark again. The other man leans in to kiss him, licking his own taste from the blond's mouth as he maneuvers them both back to the bed.

“God, I love you, babe,” Opie murmurs. “Let me clean you up a bit. Those pants can't be comfortable.”

“Then you should get me out of them,” the blond says archly. He sprawls back on the mattress, giving Opie his best sultry look as he spreads his legs again. Raleigh teases at the buttons to his jeans and his friend gives him another searing kiss before ordering, “Don't move.”

Then the other man dashes off to the bathroom and the ranger feels a bit insulted as he shouts after him, “Hey! I thought you were gonna fuck me.”

“Patience, Jax. I'll get there,” Opie promises. The blond can hear the water running and cabinets opening as his friend bangs around the room. “But I'm not seventeen anymore. I'm gonna need some time to rev things up again.”

A few seconds later, he appears back in the doorway. Ope left his shirt behind, jeans hanging off his hips, and the ranger watches him intently as he swaggers to the bed. His friend tosses a bottle of conditioner on the nightstand before reaching out with a damp rag to wipe off Raleigh's face. Then his hands move lower and the blond feels a bit self-conscious when Opie removes his shirt; he has far more scars now than he used to, the battles at the breach leaving a record on his skin.

But Opie's expression doesn't change. He still looks at Raleigh like he's beautiful and the ranger finds himself relaxing. He lifts his hips at Opie's prompting, wriggling a bit as the other man strips off his jeans. There are more scars on his legs, drive-suit burns and jagged tears that will never disappear, but the cool touch of Opie's cloth is soothing on his skin.

The doctors told him he was lucky; that riding Gipsy through the breach alone should have left him comatose. They still don't know how he survived it — why his brain isn’t pudding — but Raleigh doesn't need an explanation. He's just so damn grateful. He's so glad they both survived and Opie didn't have to learn that he was the ranger's next of kin.

“You're the best thing in my life, Ope. I really hope you know that,” he says quietly.

“Of course I do,” the other man replies. But he grins a little wider, his eyes a little brighter, and Raleigh knows he hasn't said the words as often as he should. This time he'll do better. This time the blond won't be a cheating coward who just cannot spit it out. Opie deserves to know exactly how much Raleigh cares about him and he plans to tell his friend as often as he can. He'll tell Opie every day for the rest of both their lives if the other man allows it and he's going to start now.

“I really do love you. I know I said it earlier but I _mean_ it,” Raleigh says, his voice breaking when Opie drags the cloth across his crotch. His friend cleans him thoroughly, teasing and stroking, and soon the ranger finds himself growing hard again. “Fuck, Ope. No one touches me like you do. No one takes care of me like this. You support me, keep me grounded and I'm never right without you. Don't want to be without you anymore.”

“You won't be,” Opie promises. He strokes Raleigh faster, twisting his wrist and rubbing across the head of the blond's cock. “We'll be dysfunctional together. Codependent idiots who lucked into a future and let me tell you, babe, it's gonna be just fine.”

Then Opie's hands slide lower, nudging the ranger's legs apart to tease the cloth across his balls. The cold is both maddening and soothing, and he lets himself just feel it, his world narrowing to the mattress underneath him and the slide of cloth on skin.

When the other man finally reaches Raleigh's entrance, the blond shivers with desire, his whole body aching to be filled. It's the best sort of torture and he barely even registers the soft click of a bottle opening. But the ranger feels the slick fingers that slide against his rim and the slow burn of pressure as Opie opens him. His friend is gentle but persistent and damn he loves the stretch. The hint of pain amidst the pleasure when the other man's rough calluses drag across his skin.

Then the wet slide of Opie's tongue makes his mind go white, his back arching as he lets out a silent scream. The other man shoves deep, slick and filthy, and Raleigh's cock throbs between his legs. Opie holds him still, spreading his cheeks open and licking everywhere. He wants to look, wants to watch, but he doesn't have the strength to raise his head. Raleigh is lost in heat and pleasure as Opie thrusts inside him, three fingers stretching wide.

“Please, baby, fuck. Not gonna last,” he gasps, trying to warn his friend before he cums. The words are barely understandable, broken on a moan, but he knows that Opie hears him because he doesn't pull away. 

Instead, he seals his lips over the ranger's hole and sucks until Raleigh's seeing stars. Then the other man hums, a low rumbling buzz that shoots through the blond like fire. He cums instantly, letting out a cry and slumping back against the bed. Before he can recover, Opie is there above him. The other man buries himself to the hilt in one smooth motion and swallows the startled moan from Raleigh's mouth. It should be gross to kiss him given where those lips have been but the ranger doesn't care. He's seen worse, done worse, and he's so damn sensitive. 

The drag of Opie's length is almost too much, every thrust sparking across his nerves. All Raleigh can do is hold on, gripping his friend's shoulders hard enough to bruise. He's too worn out to cum again, but he still enjoys the feeling; enjoys the closeness and the slide of that cock inside of him.

It's almost better this way. There's no urgency on his part. No rush to chase his pleasure. Instead, he watches Opie's face, wrapping his legs around the other man's waist and stealing heated kisses now and then. His friend looks so damn serious, as though fucking Raleigh is the only thing that matters, and the blond just has to laugh. He's so freaking happy and the sound seems to spur Opie on, his next thrust shoving the air from Raleigh's lungs.

“Fuck, that's good. Come on, babe. Give it to me,” the ranger murmurs, squeezing tight round Opie's cock. It only takes a few more strokes before his friend stills above him, heat painting Raleigh's insides as Opie groans his name.

The other man collapses down on top of him, but he doesn't mind. He just wraps his arms around Ope and holds on tightly. They'll have to move eventually, clean up and go to bed since Raleigh doesn't sleep enough to miss a whole night's rest. But the ranger isn't worried about the future. He's honestly not worried about much of anything.

Because he has his best friend back. Even Mako couldn't fill that hole and while Raleigh knows it's his own damn fault for running, that doesn't mean he isn't glad.

So the blond kisses Opie's cheek and allows himself to rest a little longer. Tomorrow will be here soon enough.

 

_End_


End file.
